William Reign
Willian Reign, best known simply as Reign, is a Jen'jidai and the Head of the Dark Jedi Order. A Sage and duelist of great reknown, he makes his home with the reformed Dark Jedi order on Muunilinst. But it was not always thus; before he was the Sage of the Jen'jidai, Reign was many things; a Dark Lord of the Sith and a Zeison Sha warrior among them. What's more, he remains - despite his commitment to the Dark Jedi - a Big Wheel of the Vegemite Sith Enclave. Biography Origins William Tamerlane Anasazi Reign was born on Panatha, the second son of Elspeth Brigit Damara and Lord Aurelius Maximus Temujin Reign. His father was the Archduke of Panatha, homeworld of the Epicanthix, and his mother was a woman of great beauty, wisdom and power but with a mysterious past; a past Reign would only uncover many decades after her death. Reign's early years were happy ones, but not long before his 4th birthday, that happiness was to abruptly end. One of his father's closest allies, the great General Drago Kasov, betrayed Aurelius and murdered him, staging a coup that same night. He also sent some of his best assassins to finish off the rest of the House of Reign, but though he expected the fierce resistance of the royal guard known as the Legion of Canthar, he had not anticipated the impressive battle prowess of Elspeth herself. She managed to escape the Palace with her two sons, Kharsus and William, and fled to Sorimow, another planet within the Pacanth Reach. From here she sent her stepson, Kharsus, to Bunduki to be hidden and kept safe amongst the Followers of Palawa, and William she took with her to Bespin. Bespin & the Birth of a Warrior For just over ten years Reign called Bespin home, and during this time he began to grow into the formidable man he would one day become. He studied the history and literature and culture of his people; a people who were by nature as war-like as any in the galaxy. He also studied tactics and strategy and politics with tutors selected from his Praetorian Guard, as well as many forms of combat, including Teräs Käsi and kick-boxing; bladed weapons, pistols and rifles. With his mother’s tutelage, he even became quite proficient at Makashi. And it was with his mother’s guidance that Reign took his first steps into a larger universe; a universe defined by the Force. He proved to be prodigiously talented in both use of the Force and the Arts of combat, and it was this - plus the sacrifice of his mother - that saved him at the age of fifteen, when assassins from the House of Kasov finally tracked him and his mother down. That was the day he killed his first man, and that was the day that his mother died and his warm heart began to harden. That was the day that a warrior was born. Civil War & the Birth of a Warlord Fleeing Bespin with only a few loyal retainers, Reign made his way to Bunduki is search of Kharsus, but his brother had disappeared without a trace and the monks who had been raising him were all dead. He stayed on Bunduki only long enough to complete his mastery of Teräs Käsi with the Master of the Palawan Temple in Äslajä. He then travelled to Ravaath, where his lifelong love of rum began, and where a resistance of sorts had developed against Drago; a resistance of Epicanthix still loyal to the House of Reign. But the last known remaining Reign was only 18 years old by this stage, and though the members of the resistance took him in, they would not follow him as a leader. But year by year he grew in skill and power, learning everything he could from other members of the resistance and participating in all manner of raids and sabotage, until at the age of 20 his fame could no longer be contained; though they had tried to keep his identity a secret, Drago once again learned his location. A strike force was sent to kill Reign and end the resistance once and for all. But again Drago had underestimated his opponent; Reign was like a wind of death upon the battlefield, not merely destroying his enemies, but rallying and directing the movements of resistance with a strength of determination and charisma that could not be ignored. That was the day of Reign's first real victory, and that was the day that the resistance elevated Reign as their leader. That was the day that a warlord was born. The war between the Houses of Reign and Kasov lasted for three years and wrecked havoc across the Pacanth Reach, until it finally ended on the very steps of the Tree City Palace itself. There, Reign had finally faced down Drago, his family's murderer. Beaten and defeated, his mortal enemy was forced to kneel and watch as Reign executed Drago’s entire family. It was the only time Reign ever had or ever would kill a child, for after that day he had sworn never to do so again. And thus at the young age of 23, Reign took up the mantle of office as Lord of Pacanth Reach. 'Drifting & the Zeison Sha ' Though Reign was mature for his age and had proved himself a true leader, he was still a young man, and also a restless one. What's more, the years of war had left him with a bloodlust that he could no longer rightly sate, and the death of his family and so many of his friends had hardened his heart to the point that he no longer fully emphasized with his people. His rule slowly turned ominously like that of his predecessor until - at his nadir - Reign committed an unspeakable act. That night he was plagued by Visions from his late mother, and the very next day he abdicated the throne and exiled himself from the Pacanth Reach entirely, disguising himself and catching a ride on a agricultural transport headed for Haruun Kal. From there he traveled to many worlds, from Nar Shaddaa to Dathomir to Honoghr, taking work wherever he could find it. Eventually, he had the misfortune of signing on as a crew member aboard the "Valiant Dawn", an ancient transport which ended up crash-landing on the remote world of Yanibar, after a run-in with Mandalorian pirates. But for the first time in a long time, Reign had found a place where he felt like he fit in. Reign joined the Zeison Sha, and stayed there for close to a decade, both learning and then teaching at the Sha Kalan Temple. This is where his prowess in telekinesis matured into a true mastery. The harshness of surviving on Yanibar challenged him and honed not only his impressive survival skills but his will to survive as well. The Zeison Sha tenets of independance, self-reliance and honour struck a core deep inside Reign, as did their belief in the value of family. But that was also a bitter pill for Reign, for he had none. For the first few years he took solace in the company of a woman named Cera, whom had been a passenger aboard the "Valiant Dawn" when it was attacked. But then one summer she gre sick with a terrible illness that neither medicine nor the power of the Force could hold at bay. She died, and with here yet another piece of Reign. After this, the darkness in Reign began to take hold once more, creeping through him and slowly turning him towards the path of darkness; the dark side. It was a path that he must have subconsciously believed would wipe his conscience clean....by destroying it. Bit by bit, his warm smiles became malicious smirks, and his constructive teachings became harsh criticisms. His lessons grew more brutal, and his heart grew ever harder. The people who had once embraced him into their culture now suggested he move on, lest they be forced to take more serious action. And Reign moved on, for he knew that even as powerful as he was, it would take only a few Zeison Sha warriors to defeat him. The Rise of a Dark Lord til Fall of Roon Reign was approaching 38 when he left Yanibar, and as fate would have it, he landed on the isolated planet of Roon the very day of his 38th birthday. He had only been in the city of Nime a short time when he felt summoned out into the wilderness, where he stumbled upon the ancient temple of Darth Ruin. Inside he found a holocron, and he studied it with vigour, drinking in the knowledge contained within with a thirst that resembled that of a dying man in a desert. Only two years later, at age 40, he declared himself a Dark Lord of the Sith and re-named himself Darth Reign. He sent a battle-call back to the Pacanth Reach for warriors loyal to the House of Reign to join him on Roon, and thousands flocked to his banner. The backwater planet was easily conquered and brought under his rule. He then set out into the galaxy once more, but this time with purpose; the pursuit of dominion and power. He could have returned to the Pacanth Reach and returned to power there, but in some tiny subconscious part of his stained soul, Reign did not want to subject the people of his birth to his new-found tyranny. But this tyranny was not to last. A coalition of Jedi known as the Emerald Order and led by Benye-Cali invaded Roon while Reign was away on Bespin, and by the time he returned his forces had been scattered and his temple badly damaged; the planet was firmly under Emerald Order control. But Reign had an indomitable spirit and did not despair. Knowing that Roon was lost, he set out for greener pastures. The Birth of the Jen'jidai Sage And it was at this time that Reign met three people in particular that would change his life forever; Azrael of the VSE, a Dark Lord of the Sith who befriended him and who taught him that even a Sith was allowed to have a sense of humour and fun; his lost brother Kharsus, who gave him back his sense of family, helped him forge his longsword “V” and taught him the arts of Force Immersion and Palawan meditation; and Jeddak Lahash de Fortia of the Barsoomian Alliance, who introduced Reign to the path of the Jen'jidai and gave him a new home on Agamar. Reign joined both the Vegemite Sith Enclave and the Dark Jedi Order, making new friends and brothers-in-arms, but he took the title of Sith no more. Only as a Jen'jidai could he bring the fractured parts of his spirit and soul into alignment and re-forge them whole once more. Only as a Jen'jidai could he reach his full potential, both with the Force and with life itself, and so he now devoted himself to the study of the Force and Jen'jidai philosophy, and the pursuit of self-perfection. He had been born of the light and baptised in the darkness, to walk a shadowy path between day and night...he was Jen'jidai...and thus The Sage was born. Family The story of Reign's birth family is the story of people whose lives have been cut far too short. The only members of his family not to suffer death by assassination (bar Reign himself) are his brother Kharsus and his niece Elyia. Kharus is since deceased, willingly becoming one with the Force as he poured his strength into Reign, in order to cure him of a virulent poison that had brought Reign to the brink of death. Personnel of Particular Note *Admiral Hunt: Epicanthix male (99); Commander of Reign's armies, Admiral of the Dark Jedi Order and the Vegemite Sith Enclave,Ambassador for both Muunilinst and Reign Enterprises (6'6). He is a brilliant and charismatic military and political tactician with a genius-level intellect, and one under-estimated only at your peril. Hunt was the best friend of Reign's late father and is a mentor of sorts to Reign himself. He would do anything for Reign, or to protect Reign. Though getting on in years, he is still as healthy as an ox. *Em and El: Advanced HRD Females; Personal Secretaries, Corporate Liaisons, Bodyguards (5'9). Each of these beautifully-crafted units have an advanced AI with multi-faceted programming, highly durable frames with ultrachrome reinforcing and each is EMP hardened, tamper-resistant and possesses double-redundant loyalty programming. *Hammer: Ragithian Male (36); Personal Enforcer and Zeison Sha Adept (7'0). When Reign left Yanibar, one of his best and most dedicated pupils begged to be taken with him; Hammer. The brutal giant of a man is a Telekinetic and Deflection Specialist, a master of the blade & discblade and loves violence perhaps a little too much. He struggles with diplomacy but excels at intimidation. Other than Reign, Senna is closest to him and one of the few able to rein him in. *Senna Hapan Female (25); Personal Enforcer and Pilot (5'7). Reign discovered Senna in Nar Shaddaa when he rescued her from a dock moments before she was to be executed. She has been with him ever since and often pilots his personal transport. Senna specialises in Precognition, Force Speed and Force Reflex. She is an ace pilot and a ranged weapon specialist; pistols and sniper rifles in particular. *Jack and Jill: Epicanthix twins (34); Personal Enforcers and Dark Jedi adepts (6'7 and 6'1). These two Epicanthix weren't even born when Reign took over the Pacanth Reach, but they grew up on tales of his liberation of the star cluster from the tyrannic General Kasov. When, years later, Reign sent out the call for followers, they were quick to answer the call. When Reign discovered their potential he began seeing to some of their training personally. Not only did he forge them into two of the deadliest members of his military, but they became good friends as well - almost like adopted children to him. They are both Force Barrier, Force Meld, and Meditation Specialists, as well as Teras Kasi masters, Form V masters and ship mechanics. When in battle these twins fight with a preternatural synergy, greater than the sum of the halves. With the exception of Admiral Hunt (who is second only to Reign), the above NPCs each hold the special rank of "Tribune" within the military and are authorized to speak on Reign's behalf. They are also the cream of the crop in terms of weapons & unarmed skills, with training in all sorts of combat and infiltration scenarios. Each is without question - absolutely 100% loyal to Reign himself. In Reign's absence they also take orders from Admiral Hunt. Personality and Traits Though most commonly spotted with an impassive and unreadable expression among strangers, Reign generally sports an friendly smile and amiable demeanour amongst friends. Reign enjoys making jokes (and hearing them) as well as trading insults for fun, and he also enjoys his creature comforts, such as copious amounts of rum, quality cigarra and luxurious spa baths....up to a point. But despite his regal refinement and appreciation of high culture that have lead some to consider him snobbish, he also possesses a more primal side, even to the point of growling like a sand panther when angry or frustrated. It is a dichotomy that most do not recognise in Reign, and causes some to underestimate him. Reign also thrives on challenges and on pushing himself to his physical and mental limits, in a never-ending effort to attain self-perfection and enlightenment. Reign's core beliefs are ideas brought together over the course of his lifetime, and are most easily summed up by a combination of Jen'jidai philosophy and the tenets of the Zeison Sha. Abilities and Powers Reign is considered by many to be a skilled warrior. He has mastered the lightsaber forms Djem So and Makashi, and is extremely adept at Soresu as well. He also possesses great skill in dual-wielding and Trakata. Reign's unarmed skills are also exceptional, for he was trained from a very young age in the Art of Teräs Käsi, a deadly unarmed combat style prevalent among the people of the Pacanth Reach. Reign - though simple experience - has also become proficient in the noble art of drunken brawling. When it comes to Force powers, Reign is without doubt known best for his skill with telekinesis. For him it represents more than just a tool or a weapon, but an artform all of its own. Reign is also known to have developed a special power known as 'Hammerstrike'. An advanced blend of Force Weapon and Protection Bubble centred on the fist, it is capable of punching through duracrete. Beyond these, Reign also possesses a wealth of other Force skills and knowledge, as befits his title of Jen'jidai Sage, but these other skills are less well known. Behind the Scenes The character William Reign has been around since September 2007, starting off in the Sith Knowledge Council on the Facebook Jedi vs Sith application, and making his first official foray into the JvS universe (1.0) on its inauguration day (1 October 2007). This character is played by an Aussie. Category:Characters Category:Males